1. Field
The present invention relates to electronic searching and, more particularly, to improved approaches to searching of digital media assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, online media stores, such as iTunes™ Music Store, provided by Apple Inc. provides users with access to information pertaining to many digital media assets (i.e., media items such as songs, videos, etc.). This information is available to computing devices that have Internet access. The information allows users to search, browse, review and purchase digital media assets. In searching for digital media assets, a user can enter a search string, such as a name of an artist or title of a song or album, and the resulting matching digital media assets or a representation thereof can be presented to the user. However, it can be cumbersome for users to enter the correct string due to uncertainty of names, titles or spellings. Users may also only enter and search a part of the names/titles which can lead to search results that are often not sufficient to locate the digital media assets that are desired by the user.